


Green Ones.

by Keirs_Cool



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (TV 1981)
Genre: Fluff, Green spaceships, M/M, Pining, Takes place at the party 6 months before, gay metaphor probably, theyre kinda drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirs_Cool/pseuds/Keirs_Cool
Summary: Takes place at a party. Ford is pining for a ‘spaceship’, which just might be a metaphor.





	Green Ones.

“What colour spaceship?”  
“What?”  
“I said, what colour spaceship?” Arthur shifted. “You said you wanted a spaceship to come and pick you up. So I asked, ‘What colour spaceship?’”  
“What-Why does it matter what colour the spaceship is?”  
“A blue one? Silver?”  
“Why-“  
Arthur interrupted. “You seem pretty sure about wanting a spaceship to come and pick you up, so I figure you had this all planned out.”   
Ford stared at Arthur, dumbfounded. _Humans_ , he stared, _The colour of the Spaceship? Of all the questions!_  
“Why does it matter what colour it is? As long as it gets me out of this dump, a spaceship is a spaceship.”  
“Yellow?”  
“Y- actually, no. Not yellow.”  
“Why not yellow?”  
Ford let his legs dangle through the bars off the balcony’s edge. “Hm. Never really fancied yellow. I mean, if it were between a yellow spaceship and another second on this planet, I’ll take it, but I’m not praying.”  
“Well if you don’t like yellow, what would you prefer?”  
“If I had to pick one? Green.”  
“ _GREEN_?” Arthur giggled, almost losing his last sip of beer in his fit of laughter.  
“Now what’s wrong with green? I happen to like green.”  
“Green spaceship... at least yellow looks a bit formal. Imagine flying around through space in a bright green spaceship! Absurd.”  
“Well on my planet, green spaceships are perfectly normal. I’ve been in plenty. And who said it has to be bright green? You can be- er, have- a dark green spaceship.” Ford argued.   
“Your PLANET?” Arthur smiled. “You really are drunk.”  
“Drunk and lonely.”   
Ford swung his legs, closing his eyes and imagining the void of open space below him. City lights turned to stars, and the silence hung in the air much in the way that the large yellow ships did not yet un-resemble bricks.   
Arthur stumbled to his feet.   
“Well then. I hope you get picked up your green spaceship. However, while we’re here on Earth, I’m going to try to ‘pick up’ some girl. I’ll see you later, Ford.” He walked back into the apartment, the party’s music growing louder, before returning to a muffled hum in the background.   
“Green ones.” Ford muttered. 


End file.
